Mystery Dungeon Skies
by Serperiorpkm2000
Summary: A young girl finds herself between the gateway to the Pokemon and Human world. Thanks to some mysterious voice, she ends up on a beach, transformed into the Pokemon called treecko, with barely any memories of what happened to her. Follow her adventures with a shy, adventurous charmander named Ethan, to figure out the mysteries of the Pokemon world.


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the sky

Prologue

I open my eyes. I was nothing. Just floating around in black space. "What the HECK!? What is going on here?" my startled voice echoed around in the nothingness. Weird.

"**Welcome.**"A male voice boomed from somewhere.

"Uh, where am I?" I asked it.

"**You are in the gateway between the Human world, and the Pokémon world.**" 'Huh?'"**Beyond this gateway, many adventures and experiences await your arrival!**"

"OK then, so how do I get to the Pokémon world?"

The voice chuckled. "**You shall see. Before you depart for adventure, you must answer some questions.**"

"Alright..."

Suddenly, the voice became very stern. "**Be truthful when you answer them.**"

"O-OK… I will." I stuttered. "**Now, are you ready? Then... let the questions begin!**"

"**You have a really important test tomorrow! What do you do?**"

"I'd Study all night long. I said confidently.

"**Do you think it's important to be fashionably late?**" 'What?'

"Uhm, I have no idea."

"**You're running a marathon, and at the start you fall flat on your face! What will you do?**" *snicker*

"I guess I would have kept on going."

"**Have you ever told a joke that just completely fell flat**?" '…'

"Yes…"

"**The people at the next table are singing for someone's birthday. What do you do**?" 'I have an awesome singing voice, sooooo'

"I DEFINITELY would sing along."

"**Do you want to be taller someday?**"

"fffttt, of course not! I'm happy with my size thank you very much."

"**Once you've decided something, do you see it through to the end?**" 'Oooh, that's a hard one.'

"Totally."

"**You're about to buy a popular game when someone else gets the last copy! How do you feel?**"

"If it was a Pokémon game, I'd shed a few tears!"

"**Are you male or female?**" I could swear that I heard the voice snickering a little. ' What the- HEY, I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT IT OBVIOUS!'

"*sigh* I'm a girl. Ob-vious-ly."

"***Chuckle*, the questions are now over.**"

Chapter 1

"**I will now look inside your heart to read your aura.**" my nonexistent body suddenly felt tingly. "**Take a deep breath, inhale, exhale… Your aura is: an energetic yellow!**"

'Oh yeah big shocker.' "Cool."

"**Thank you for answering all those questions. You seem to be… the hardy type! You're very determined! You don't whine or feel sorry for yourself, and you never need help with anything. You also have a strong sense of responsibility. You work toward your goals steadily and never require attention on the way. Your resilient spirit is the only thing you need to guide you toward your goals. But be careful! You risk wearing yourself out if you work too long all your own! You should recognize that sometimes you need help from friends. So, a hardy type like you… should be a Treecko**!"

'Cool I love that Pokémon!' I cringed as I felt my body form into the shape of a Treecko. "W-whoa!"

"**Ok! That's it! You're all ready to go! I wish you good luck! And please be careful…**"

"Alright. Bye, strange voice..."

"**…Goodbye.**" The voice said. The world faded black. I could hear the voice'a words echoing. "**Be strong! Stay smart! And be victorious!**"

Chapter 2: A terrible storm

My eyes opened up to swirling blue and pink electricity swirling around two silhouettes. My vision was hazy, and I was drifting… I was falling… but just then, a firm hand grabbed on to my arm. "Are… Are you OK?!" Lightning flashed. The dark shadow I had barely noticed was moving closer to the two of us. An Evil power emanated from its being. I felt us being ripped apart. "No! Don't let go! We're almost there!" The character holding me was almost crying, it seemed to belong to a boy. "Just a… little longer Celeste! Come on! Hang on!" The shadow was reaching out to us, and in a voice so venomous it sounded like death itself, it bellowed, "You have lost all hope." Then it built up mysterious energy, and fired it at the one holding my arm. "N-n-noooo!" his voice cried out in pain. "I can't… hold on…!" More lightning. I was ripped from his grasp. And the world went white.

Chapter 3, A New Friend

"…"

"Ugh… w-what the heck just… ha-happened?"

"Where… Where am I?" I opened my eyes to blinding light. My body was aching all over. I could hear the sound of the ocean, before I got dizzy and blacked out again.

* * *

'Today's the Day! I can do this!' I walked Up to Wigglytuff's guild. I wanted to join very badly… but I just couldn't work up the courage… "Hmm…" I paced around in front of the building. "No! I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage today." I looked at the grate at the front of the door. I had to stand on it to be allowed to go inside. So, I slowly stepped onto the grate.

"POKÉMON DETECTED! POKÉMON DETECTED! WHOOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOOSE FOOTPRINT? THE FOOTPRINT IS CHARMANDER'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS CHARMANDER'S!"

"Oh my gosh!" I stepped back in panic. "That was way too shocking!" I stared at the grate for a few brief moments. "*whew…* oh… I just can't… I can't work up the courage to go in after all…" I was really discouraged. "I told myself that today _was_ day, but," I took out a small rock with ancient carvings on it out of my satchel, which I wore slung across my left shoulder. "I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me…" I put it back in my bag. "*Sigh*, I just can't do it. I'm such a coward. I'll never be able to start an exploration team…" I left the guild area. Little did I know that once I left, two sneaky Pokémon came out from their hiding places.

"Hey, Zubat." One villain said to the other, "Did ya get a load of that?"

The other guy, apparently, Zubat whispered,"You bet I did, Koffing."

"That little wimp was pacing around… had something good, right?" Koffing replied.

"That wimp had something, that's for sure. It looked like some kind of treasure."

"Do we go after it?"

"We do." Zubat Smirked and nodded to Koffing as they went after me.

I was headed towards the beach. When the weather was nice, the Krabby would blow bubbles during the sunset. It was simply gorgeous to look out at the water and see the sunlight reflect off the bubbles. It was truly a sight to behold. "Wow!" I sighed while watching the bubbles float over the sun. This is where would always go when I'd feeling sorry for myself. But it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here was quite uplifting. It always cheered me up. I happened to look over to my left and spotted a green lump on the sand. "Hey… What's that?" I ran over to the spot, hoping that it wasn't what I thought it was.

I stopped about a foot in front of it, and took a closer look. It had a thick, dark green tail that curved up at the end, suction-cup-like leaf-green fingers, a pink belly, and it had two bumps on the top of its long, smooth, head. I gasped, it was a fainted Treecko! I got closer, and shook the treecko.

"What happened?! Are you OK?" I heard a muffled, "Urrgh…" and then I helped the Pokémon up.

"Thank goodness you're alright! That's a relief!"

"W-where… where am I…?" the Treecko asked, slightly dizzy. It was a girl.

"Um, you're at Seashore beach. Don't you remember how you got here?" I asked her.

"Uh, no. actually, I barely remember anything at all. My mind's all fuzzy." She replied.

"Huh, that's strange. Are you sure you that you can't recall anything? Do you at least know why you're at the beach?" I questioned.

"Well, it's all pretty hazy…" She stumbled again, but then stood back up. I decided to trust her. She truly seemed confused.

"Anyways, my name is Ethan. Glad to meet you! But, if you don't mind me asking,who are you? I've never seen you around before."

* * *

'Oh… who am I? That's a good question. Seriously… who-'** You are a human.** 'Huh? That's strange. I heard a voice in my head… it sounds familiar.'

"Well, I'm… a human. I don't really remember much… sorry."

"What? You say you're a human? But, you look like a completely normal Treecko to me!" I looked down at my hands, only to discover that they were small and green! I felt my face. It was smooth ans cold.

"Oh my god, it's true! I'm a Treecko now!"

Ethan looked at me strangely. "You're…a little odd… Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?"

I looked at him in shock. "H-huh?! Of course not! I'm telling you, I seriously used to be a human!" I yelled.

"You're telling the truth?" Ethan asked. I nodded my head. Ethan looked at me skeptically. "Alright, what's your name then?" I tried really hard to remember… 'Oh yeah, the strange shadow called me something… I think it was Celeste? Yeah! That must be my name!'

"My name… my name is… Celeste."

Ethan gave a small smile. "OK, well, you don't seem to be a bad Pokémon, at least. Sorry that I doubted you."

"It's OK, I understand. I probably wouldn't have trusted myself if I were in your shoes." I laughed.

Ethan nodded. "I suppose your right. I apologize; it's just that a large amount of bad Pokémon have been turning up nowadays. Many have gotten aggressive lately. Things have grown Somewhat lawless-"As if on cue, two Pokémon, slammed Ethan into me.

"Ow!" Ethan cried than he saw the two culprits and scowled. " It's Koffing and Zubat…"

"Well I do beg your pardon young lady." He said to me. "We just need to pick something up real quick."

"Hey!" Ethan shouted, "Why'd you do that?!"

Zubat chuckled. "Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?!"

"HEY, SHUT UP AND LEAVE MY NEW FRIEND ALONE!" I yelled at Zubat.

"Watch your mouth, stupid girl." Zubat fumed. Then he looked down at this weird rock on the ground that must've fallen out of Ethan's bag. "That's yours, isn't it?" He questioned Ethan.

"No! that's…!"

Zubat laughed. "It's ours now, runt!" Zubat laughed.

"No! P-please, anything but that!" Ethan cried.

"Give that back, you nasty thieves!" I shouted. I wish that I could do something, but my body ached, and I found it hard to move. You have no idea how much I wanted to punch their faces in.

"Whoa-ho-ho! You and your little girlfriend aren't gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you two losers would be such cowards!" Ethan and I seethed with anger.

"Go fall in a ditch, you two thugs!" I growled. "Whoa-ho-ho! Looks like we got little girly here angry!" 'I swear, one day, I will DESTROY you both.' Koffing chuckled.

"Let's get going, Zubat. See you around, cowards." With that, Koffing and Zubat ran into a cave towards the west. 'Ok, it's official. I hate their friggin guts.' I thought as a vein popped out of my head.

Ethan looked like he was about to cry. "Wh-what should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. I-if I lose that..." I couldn't just sit there while my new friend was hurting! Plus I really wanted revenge on those two criminals.

"No!" I said, as I marched towards the cave. "We are gonna go find those retards and get your treasure back!" Ethan beamed at me as I looked back at him and asked, "You coming?"

"R-really? You'd really help me?! Th-thank you!" Ethan grinned. "But first…" Ethan pulled out a blue berry from his satchel. "Eat this; it'll make you feel better." I took the berry from his hands(?) and peeled off its bumpy skin and ate it. It had a fresh, tangy taste, and it made me feel amazing after eating it.

"Wow that was delicious! What was that?" "That was an Oran berry. No adventurer should ever be without them." Ethan explained.

"Cool." I stated simply. "Well, let's get going!" I chimed excitedly as I led Ethan into the cave.

* * *

*Serpkm* OK, I just wanted to say that I will keep my promise, and I will update regularly. I did look at some of the other fanfics for Pokemon mystery dungeon, and they kinda stop here, riiiight on the edge of all the action and stuff. Kind of stinks. I'm working on it, and I'm gonna take a look at it after I'm done, edit it and all that other fun stuff. the next chapter's gonna be longer than this section. Just thought I'd tell you. Just you guys wait! I'm looking over everything again, I'll fix the mistakes. Maybe if you guys could help me out and point out what I missed, I'd be super happy. I wanna make this fic good! (also, bold voice is bold for a reason. He will become important later, and using bold is really the only way to tell him apart from the characters' thoughts.


End file.
